1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a process for the connection of a flywheel of a clutch, especially a friction clutch in a motor vehicle, with a clutch housing.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In modern automotive engineering, the flywheels are generally connected with modular pressure plate subassemblies so that a clutch housing of the pressure plate subassembly is connected in a radial outer area to a radial outer area of the flywheel. For example, it is known to provide the flywheel with a cylindrical outer circumferential surface and to provide the housing with a corresponding cylindrical inner circumferential surface and to press the housing axially on the flywheel, so that a press fit is formed. This type of connection is disadvantageous in that there is often no adequate protection against rotation or twisting and the axial strength of the connection produced in this way is inadequate. It must be taken into account in this respect that considerable axial forces are generated within a motor vehicle friction clutch constructed in this way between the housing and the flywheel due to the diaphragm spring acting in the clutch or due to an energy accumulator of some other constructional type.
Furthermore, German reference DE 44 02 849 A1 discloses a connection between the flywheel and the housing in which the housing is welded to the flywheel. This process is labor-intensive and also involves the risk that deformations will be generated in the region of the housing and in the region of the flywheel due to the supply of heat energy required for welding.
It is known from German reference DE 44 24 479 C2 to construct the flywheel with conical surface area regions narrowing in diameter either away from or toward the housing and to introduce clamping devices, for example, in the form of clamping wedges or the like, axially into these surface area regions so as to create a press connection with the intermediary of these wedge elements. This type of connection is also very labor-intensive and, in particular, cannot lead to the desired axial strength of the connection. This is due to the fact that while the individual wedges can contact the flywheel with a counter-wedge surface, they contact the housing with surface area regions that are approximately parallel to the axis of rotation, so that only a frictional-engagement connection is created for coupling the housing to the flywheel in this case also.
Furthermore, German reference DE 40 14 470 A1 discloses a type of connection in which the housing can be connected with the flywheel by bending tabs which are provided at the housing. These tabs, when bent, engage in grooves or depressions formed at an outer circumferential surface of the flywheel.